The flash of Lightning
by Truly Awesome
Summary: When Sparkle tells Hamtaro lies about Bijou and Boss dating, he feels... cold and heartbroken as the thunder continues rumbling outside. But what he doesn't know is that Bijou likes him too. Will they be able to date each other, with all the drama from Sparkle and black eyes from Boss? Read on!
1. The weird meeting

(This is not a sequel to Star Palace, K? This story has nothing to do with it. Also, I might make a sequel to Star Palce soon.)

Hamtaro's POV

It all started on a school day, like most bad days start. I was walking to school, and it was already thundering. I lived alone here, my ma and pa lived at a shop in China. I was walking with my best friend, Bijou. "So Bijou... did you pass that science test?" "Non 'Amtaro.. Eet was much too hard.." She said, in her cute French accent. Then I felt the ground shake a bit. "Looks like Oxnard is here..." I said happily, to see my other friend. "Hey du-" I tried to say, but a flash of lightning struck about 1 foot away from us. Trouble was near...

 **3rd Person**

"O-Oxnard?? Ya there?" Hamtaro yelled out, as the enormous thunder shook the ground. "Hamtaro! Over here!" Hamtaro heard Oxnard yell. "Where?!" Hamtaro yelled out. ...No one responded then. " 'Amtaro... I zaw a huge vlash ov lightning heet around that McDonald'z on ze corner!" Bijou yelled out. Thunder rumbled around them, as they felt the ground shake.. "Did he..." Hamtaro said, nervously. Hamtaro knew that Oxnard would eat McDonald's for breakfast on school days because his mom couldn't cook very well. So there was a chance he got struck by the lightning. "Hamtaro!" Oxnard randomly appeared behind them. "Oh Oxnard! I'm zo glad you were zafe!" Bijou said, happily. "Same. Oxnard you're like, one of my best buds. I wouldn't know what I would do without you!" Hamtaro yelled out. "I'm glad you guys are safe too. But let's get going. School is going to start in about 20 minutes you know.." Thunder started rumbling near them, but they got to school on time. As soon as school started, Hamtaro's science teacher, Mr. Xplosion(oof. Wonderful name, right?) walked up to him. "Hamtaro... I am pleased to announce that you're the only one who got a 100% on that test yesterday!" He said, and gave him a certificate for McDonald's. "Um..Dude you don't mind sharing that with me, right?" Oxnard said, his stomach growling. Bijou giggled. "Again? C'mon you juzt ate! Alzo 'Amtaro, congratz on the zertificate! I knew you vould make it!! You're one of the zmartezt Human Hamzterz I know!" Bijou said, beaming. She also had a tint of red on her cheeks, which grew larger when she saw Hamtaro blushing also. "Sure dude! And thanks Bijou! You're smart, too. Both of you!" Hamtaro told Oxnard and Bijou. A crowd of teens gathered upon Hamtaro. Sparkle and Oshare came up to them. Hamtaro had knew that they had a crush on him. He had previously dated Oshare, but she wasn't really his type. He was glad she didn't make a huge deal out of it though. He was happy being friends with Oshare, even if she still liked him. Now Sparkle, on the other hand.. "Hamtaro... why are you still hanging out with these dorks? You deserve better than this, darling!" Sparkle said, glaring at Oxnard and Bijou. She and Oshare have been best friends ever since that time when they both were partners for that social studies project. "Um.. my friends aren't dorks..." Hamtaro responded to her. Hamtaro kind of considered Sparkle a friend, but only a 'once in a while' kind of friend. Like those kinds that just say "Hey." in the hallway and then leave. That was rare too, since Hamtaro was friends with everyone in the grade. So that wasn't such a good look on Sparkle. "Sparkle!" Mr. Xplosion called out. "Ugh..." Sparkle groaned as she walked up to the science teacher. Oshare sighed. "Zorry about zat, 'Amtaro. Zparkle can get jealouz zometimez.." Oshare said, looking down. "It's fine Oshare. It's not your fault." Hamtaro said, smiling at her. Oshare blushed a bit. Then Boss came up to them. Boss looked angry. "Hey Boss! How are you!" Hamtaro asked. "Oh... um...I'm fine.." He said. Hamtaro could see the anger in his eyes. Then Bijou came up to him. "Oh Bozz! About ze math project.." Bijou said to Boss, smiling. "Um.. y-yeah.." Boss said, turning red. They went to the hallway together. Oshare looked at them go. "Now that's a couple!" Sparkle said as she came back with a 95% on her test and a coupon to Raising Cane's Chicken Fingers. Hamtaro looked at her weirdly. "...What?" Hamtaro said, nervously. Then a flash of lightning striked as Sparkle fake laughed her way out of this. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Don't you see it, Hamtaro? Boss and Bijou? Smoochy smooch?" Sparkle said. Hamtaro looked at her, a nervous expression on his face. "I think you broke Hamtaro.." Oxnard said, patting Hamtaro's back. "Zparkle.. zey aren't-" Oshare tried to say, but got elbowed by Sparkle. "Just play with it!" Sparkle whispered into Oshare's ear. "They can't be.." Hamtaro said. "Vat's wrong 'Amtaro?" Oshare said to Hamtaro. "Hahaha..." Hamtaro fake laughed. Sparkle's eyes grew huge. "H-Hamtaro...do you l-like Bijou?!" A huge flash of lightning lit up Hamtaro's red face. Loud thunder clapped as the ground rumbled. The electricity went out. "Well...um... I gotta go! Hahaha... you know... that math project... I have to work with lazy Oshare..." Sparkle said, in a whiny tone. "Vat? I'm not lazy!" Oshare said, mad while being dragged out of the cafeteria. Oxnard stared at Hamtaro doubtfully. "Hamtaro...I don't really trust that Sparkle girl.. I feel like she's going to try to torture Bijou or blackmail her or something..." "I don't think that will happen because of Stan. You know how he gets if anyone messes with Bijou or Pashmina.." Hamtaro said. "And Boss, too." Oxnard said. "Huh?" Hamtaro said, a bit confused. "Didn't you know already? Boss likes Bijou, too." Oxnard said. "...Great, I have no chance with Bijou now.. It's just... that I feel she really cares about me, she's kind, and she's cute..." And then Boss came in, and by the looks of his face, he heard everything. "O-Oxnard... I told you not to tell the clueless kid!" Boss yelled. "I-it kinda slipped out..." Oxnard said, really scared. Boss walked closer to Hamtaro. "Just don't try to make moves on **_my girl_** okay? Unless you want 2 black eyes, that is..." Boss said, his face extremely close to Hamtaro's. Hamtaro was scared also. He'd seen what Boss can do when he's mad. He once made Stan's nose bleed when he put a dead roach on her sunflower seed nuggets. Stan made sure _never_ to mess with Bijou again. And besides, Stan only did it because Bijou kept rejecting him. Not because he hated Bijou or something. But overall, Boss was usually a good guy to everyone, especially when Bijou was around. "...Boss, you don't own her... Bijou can like whoever she wants to like... even Stan.. If she's happy, I'm happy..." Hamtaro said, trying to leave, but Boss was grabbing his arm. Oxnard came up to him. "Boss... leave him be. He did nothing to you... also Bijou wasn't _always_ ** _your girl_**. Remember when you liked Oshare?" Oxnard said, trying to take Boss's hand off of Hamtaro's arm. Boss blushed a little. "And I bet you still have a small crush on her." Oxnard said. "...Doesn't matter... I'll let you guys go this time because you're good friends of mine... but.. no moves on Bijou..." Boss said, in a menacing tone and let Hamtaro go. Hamtaro landed on the floor with a _thud!_ and quickly got up. "Sorry about that.." Oxnard said. "I shouldn't have said anything... I told Boss I wouldn't tell anyone, even you!" "It's alright dude... we have to get to class soon." Hamtaro said. "The electricity's still out.." Oxnard said. Hamtaro thought about this day. It wasn't a good day.. First, it started raining, as a huge storm was expected to hit near his school today. Then Sparkle came in and told him that Bijou and Boss were dating-which left him feeling all sour and sluggish. And then, Boss won't let him date Bijou- because she's **_his girl.._** But... the day still wasn't over...


	2. Bijou's Terrible Surprise

**_Bijou's POV_**

Well, luckily for me and Boss, we got the project done! It was really hard! Then I saw Oxnard walking towards me. "Oh! Bonjour Oxnard!" I said, happily. "H-Hey.. Bijou.." Oxnard said. "I kinda need to tell you about some-" I saw Sparkle come in and shove Oxnard down. "What was that for!?" Oxnard said, madly as he got up. "Oh! Oxnard! I'm soooo sorry!! I didn't see you there!" Sparkle said in a fake tone. "Sparkle... you did. But why did you push me down?" I was confused. Why was Oxnard all nervous and stuff? Why did Sparkle push him? This was a really awkward day.Then I realized that second hour was going to start any minute now. I quickly grabbed Oxnard, and we ran to Language Arts, since we both had the same second hour. We came in just in time to see Hamtaro go into his science class, which was right across the language arts room. But Hamtaro wasn't his usual happy and curious self today. Our teachers in science and language arts liked to keep the doors open. And since Hamtaro sat on the front row, I was able to see him from here. He looked kind of sad.. But why? Did that stupid Sparkle girl do something to him? "Hey Bijou!" Ms. Simifor said to me. "Blah blah blah blah..." I didn't pay attention to her, I needed to find out why Hamtaro was looking so down today.. She gave me my test, with a 95% on it. "Th-thanks Ms. Simifor.." I tried to say, with a fake smile. But it's pretty obvious she saw right through it, as she gave me a funny look. "Um.. Bijou, I asked you to give that to Stan.." She said. I gawked. Stan? 95%? This was a nightmare for sure! I walked up to Stan and gave him his test. "Bijou, you got an 100% on the test, dear." Ms. Simifor said and gave me my test, with a Starburst candy. Sparkle glared at me as she recieved her paper with a 75% on it. Jeez, what was her problem? I haven't done anything to her and yet she hates me! I just don't understand her. It's been the same since elementary school, in 5th grade, when we got to meet Sparkle for the fist time. She was pretty rude to us, but obviously she got a pass because she was an... *ahem* star.. She seemed to hate me the most though, for no reason. I looked out the door just in time to see Hamtaro leave his science class, with a frown on his face. I needed to find out what was wrong. "Uh... um...can I go to the restroom?" I asked, pretending to pee-dance in my chair. "Make it quick, dear." The teacher said. I figured that if I want to talk to Hamtaro, I should casually bump into him in the hallway. Then I could figure out what was wrong once and for all. I pretended to be on my phone as I left the room. I walked to the restroom, hoping Hamtaro would notice me and greet me or something, but he didn't see me through his sadness goggles. "Well.." I muttered. I didn't want to seem suspicious or weird to him by randomly coming up and asking him what was wrong. It would give him ideas. He might think that I like him, which is true, but he probably likes Sparkle. After all, Sparkle is an idol.. I'm just a regular girl. He doesn't think of me as more than a friend.. Then I realized that I was making myself sad, not helping Hamtaro, which was the only reason I came out here in the first place. As soon as I was done in the restroom, I was planning to walk out of the restroom, when I heard Stan and Hamtaro talking. "Why are you so down bro?" Stan said. "It's just Sparkle told me something, not a big deal..." Their voices became muffled, and I couldn't hear them too well. "...Hopefully I can get over her." ...Wait what? Get over who?! I didn't hear what Hamtaro said before that, but I hope it's not what I think it is.. "Well gotta go back to science.." Hamtaro said, as I heard his footsteps dissapear. Then I came out of the restroom. "Stan.." I said. "Oh hey Bij! Want a piece of my cookie?" He said, with a lenny face look. "No Stan.. I just want to ask you something in private.." I said. "Aww man. You don't know who you're missing out on!" Stan groaned. "Well I have to go back. Ms. Simifor's going over a future test, so I kinda gotta go. But I'll meet you at recess, near the red pole." Stan said. I groaned. I needed to know why my best friend was sad. "O-Okay.. don't flirt though, okay..?" I said. "Ugh.. fine.." He said, and we both walked back to the social studies room.

 ** _Sparkle's POV_**

"Ms. Simifor!! I gotta go get a drink! You can't let a star get thirsty, now can you?" I said, in my most annoying tone. I saw that little Frenchie, Bijie or something cringe at me. "Hey Bijie mind your own beeswax!" I blurted out loud, for everyone to hear. "It's Bijou.." She said, with cold eyes. "Go Sparky." The teacher told me. "I'm Sparkle.." I said under my breath. How did she not know I am the cutest star alive yet? And how does she remember that little Bijou, but not me?! But anyways, I saw that cutie, Hamtaro look at me through the science window. "Aww.." I said. He was insanely cute! So kind as well.. Me and him would make the best couple, don't you agree?! I had to go find Oxnard and make him shut up. He can't tell Bijou, or she might tell Hamtaro... and they might... date!!!! I will **NOT** let that happen! Bijou doesn't deserve Hamtaro! Now to go and find Oxnard...


	3. The plan and misunderstanding!

As second hour let out, Sparkle ran quickly to Oxnard. "OXNARD!" Sparkle yelled in the big crowds in the hallway. "Sparkle, you know... it's better if Bijou finds out now then later about why Hamtaro's sad. "And what if Hamtaro and Bijou date? That's a terrible couple!" Sparkle mentioned, glaring at Bijou in the distance now. "So? Why do you care so much, Sparkle? I thought Hamtaro was a 'no good, little annoying and dirty kid'.." Oxnard said, quoting Sparkle's sentence from 6th grade. "Shut up Oxnard! I just...think Hamtaro likes Bijou, but maybe...um...Bijou likes Boss?" Sparkle tried to say. "Umm... I don't think Bijou likes Boss in that way Sparkle.. she barely even talks to him." "I don't care! Listen Oxy, I've had feelings for him since late 5th grade! I really like him! But I never brought it up because I know that Oshare and Bijou like him too!" Sparkle explained. "...You..what? I thought you had a crush on Oma-" "Listen, can you shut up Oxnard? I just...want Hamtaro to like me.." Sparkle said, blushing. Boss came out of his Spanish class, approaching Oxnard and Sparkle. "Oooh, what's the word here?" Boss said, wanting to know what their convo was about. "Boss, this is private we can't have you he-" Oxnard tried to say as Boss cut him off. "All I want is to know what you're talking about...ya know, so I can see if you're TELLING SPARKLE MY SECRET!" Boss yelled in Oxnard's ear. "Listen Boss, we aren't talking about your secrets or whatever. This is private talk between Oxnard and I, and you're interupting us, so can you please leave us alone?" Sparkle said, with a tone. "Alright. Fine, I'll leave." Boss lied as he went into the bathroom to overhear the conv. "So basically, I have a plan to get Bijou off Hamtaro. Maybe Boss is her type, he's strong and cool, and that's the kind of guy Frenchies like her should have." Sparkle said. Boss blushed when he heard this. "I don't know..." Oxnard muttered, scared. "I don't want to be part of this and get Hamtaro or Bijou mad at me.." "Listen, if that happens, I promise I will tell them about what I told you to do. I may be mean sometimes, but there's no way I would make you take blame for one of my stupid plans where I'm not even sure it will work." Sparkle explained, genuinely. "Oh, alright.. But please Sparkle, don't do something totally stupid.." Oxnard said, nervously. "Eyy! Nice plan, Spark.." Boss said, as he got out of the restroom. "BOSS!!" Sparkle yelled at him. "Listen lady, I'm sorry, but I had to stick around to see if Oxnard would say anything about my crush on Bi-never mind." Boss stuttered. "Heheh, so you DO have a crush on Bijou, huh..." Sparkle chuckled. "And you like Hamtaro.." Boss said, chuckling also. "Let's get them off of each other, alright? I keep Hamtaro, and you get your _beloved_ Bijou, alright? We'll work out a plan and stuff." Sparkle explained. "Alright, I'm up for it." Boss said, grinning and exposing his muscles. "With muscles like that, Bijou will fall for you big time..." Sparkle said. Oxnard felt awkward, and he left to go back to class...and no one noticed.

 ** _Hamtaro's POV_**

I don't know what to do anymore... Now that Boss and Bijou are together, who should I like? Oshare was there, but I don't feel the same kind of love for her as I do for Bijou. Bijou is different in a way.. She isn't like the other girls, who go for the hot dudes, the f*ckboys, and the popular jocks. She seems to actually have a conscience, telling her not to fall for the f*ckboys. And to be honest...I thought I had a chance with her, but I guess I really don't. And I can't blame Boss for being with her, I can only blame myself for not confessing my feelings for her earlier. As I looked to my right, I saw Bijou, and she seemed to be down, too. I wonder what that was about. _Maybe at lunch, I can tell her how I really feel. Not that she will dump Boss for me, but I hate keeping stuff from her, and this one is about her, so she should at least know how I feel._ I also noticed Boss and Sparkle walking together, chuckling about some "plan" they had. Wait...was he cheating on Bijou?!?! With Sparkle?! No way... He has loved her far longer than I have, even before elementary school. I could forgive him on that threat he said to me before first period, but this?! No. I won't let Bijou get toyed around like a puppet. _First I go talk to Boss to see why the f*ck he would cheat on Bijou, and then I tell Bijou about my feelings and then about Boss and his f*ckboy a_ s*.

 ** _Bijou's POV_**

I wasn't even paying attention in class anymore. All I could think of was why Sparkle asked _me_ to be her study partner for the test tomorrow. "Did you ever notice how cool Boss is?" She asked me randomly. "Yeah, he'z cool." I responded, awkwardly and confused. "I think you two would be cute together.." Sparkle said, smiling at me. "Heh, _z_ _eally?_ I only zought of Bozz like a friend.. I'm sure he zinks the zame about me.." I responded, confused as to why she was bringing Boss up when this was our study time together. "You know, sometimes the person we don't think of as a boyfriend at first ends up as your husband someday.. Maybe that's the case for you and Boss?"

"...I dunno abouts that, zince I have a zlight zing for-"

"Yeah, _him._ I don't think you two would work out." Sparkle said. "Whyz not?" I asked. "..Because, alright? Now can we study?" Sparkle asked, in a tone. "...Okay.." I muttered, as lightning lit up her fake smiling face.


End file.
